Post-Infinity War - Not a She-Hulk!
by IndigoSatellite
Summary: Dr. Bruce Banner wasn't the only one who was exposed to gamma radiation. After Infinity War


**[IMPORTANT Note: This is a Reader insert, so if you don't like that kind of fanfiction - stop reading. Oh, and I watched The Incredible Hulk along time ago, so if I get any facts wrong; I'm not sorry. But, of course, you can give a review and tell me my error so I can fix it. Thank you!]**

* * *

After the ghastly battle with Thanos, the heros were saddened by all the deaths of their friends - correction, their Family. Thanos simply snapped his Infinity Gauntlet wearing hand and half of the universe disintegrated, harsh. What did he receive from destroying half of the population of the universe? Balance? No, it shouldn't be called 'balance' - it's not balance. Couldn't the purple tyrant just create more resources with the Infinity Gauntlet? Huh, maybe Thanos wasn't and isn't smart enough to think of a peaceful way of helping the universe. Yep, that's it; he's not intelligent, he's more of an imbecile, don't you think? He motives of ending poverty are good, but the way he carried them out, aren't.

What was remaining of the Wakandan army and the remaing heros' returned to the Wakandan palace to re-group and to console each other. "I should have gone for his head. If I hadn't wanted to get revenge, we would have won." The returning god of Thunder nervously gripped StormBreaker in his hands. "It's not your fault, Thor. With what you have told us about what happened while you were gone; we could have done the same." Steve placed a comforting hand on his fellow hero's shoulder. "But-" "No 'buts', Thor. Steve's right, we would have done the exact same thing—" Rhodey stepped out of his War Machine armor as he spoke. "It's not _your_ fault, blah blah, _blah_. I think he gets it." Rocket made mouth shapes with his hands - wait, paws? - while he talked.

"Who are you, again?" Bruce raised a suspicious eyebrow at the little, talking creature. "Name's Rocket." "If you don't mind me asking, were you enhanced, or were you born a talking raccoon?" Bruce adjusted his glasses of my nose while he inquired how Rocket came to be, well, the way he is now. "I AM NOT A RACCOON!" Rocket growled and showed his teeth at Dr. Banner. The room fell silent. "So, Bruce, how are you? You were gone for a couple of years." Former Captain America tried to change the subject as he gave Bruce a forced smile. "It's hard to say, after what just happened." He ringed his wrists, being the nervous, stessed filled Bruce Banner that he is.

"Well, we're just glad that you and Thor are back-" Rhodes's Stark Phone™️ started ringing, cutting him off once again. His picked it, then seeing it's a Stark employee, he answered it. "Yes?" ["Mr. Rhodes, we have picked up on dangerously high ratings of gamma radiation where Dr. Banner worked as a scientist before the Hulk."] "Is there anyone else who can cover it? We're re-grouping after Thanos right now. Isn't Tony back from chasing a flying donut yet?" ["I'm afraid not, sir. Tony hasn't been seen since he went after one of Thanos's children. No, we do not have anyone else who can 'cover it'. The new S.H.I.E.L.D. fell after the Inhuman difficulties and Bruce Banner is more familiar with the testing facility and gamma radiation than any of us."] "Alright." ["I will send you the location."] "I'll see that we get there as soon as we can."

Rhodes hung up, sighing. "Who was that?" Steve stood, resting his hands on his belt buckles. - has anyone else noticed that he does that a lot? "We need to get to Bruce's old gamma radiation testing facility; some of Tony's scientists picked up critical ratings of radiation coming from it." All eyes glanced at Dr, Bruce Banner, he simply shrugged, not knowing why there would be any activity in a place like that. "That place was shutdown and gated off by the government after what happened with the Other Guy™️." "Well, something's happening there, something that's life threatening, so we need to suit up, _again_." Rodgers gave everyone a tired and weary grin before helping others get ready to protect civilization for the millionth time. Jeez, they've already been through so much in the course of two days.. and they don't even know what their getting themselves into.


End file.
